User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Who I want to see CUT in the sequel
Hey guys! How's it going? So yeah basically, we all know that this game is pretty big and has a pretty strong fanbase, right? So given this, I reckon that we will eventually get a sequel. I might not be next year, it might not even be the year after that. Hell, we may have to wait till the 20s until this game gets picked up again. But the point is that I personall believe that this game getting a sequel is pretty strong. Not too sure who would develop it but yeah. That being said, I really don't think that all 24 veterans should return. So, with no further delay let's talk about the characters we don't want to see instead of the newcomers that we do want. Here's a list of the characters that I think shouldn't ''make it into Allstars 2: Big Daddy This guy, to me, seems pretty self explanitory. When the game was first revealed along with 8 fighters Big Daddy was among them and quite frankly I found it weird. I mean, not only does Bioshock have playable representation in the game, but it's aparently so prominant enough in the Playstation world to deserve to be within the first 8 revealed characters? I was a little underwhelmed. My first thought was "Oh Cool! A Playstation responce to Smash! This will be epic!" But then once I saw that they were using Big Daddy to initially show off the game I kinda thought "Hm.. Well if they're going that deep into the barrel then maybe this won't be all that great.." Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against Big Daddy, or Bioshock as a series! They're great games! However, Bioshock just doesn't seem too... Playstation-y... I mean when I think of the Allstars of Playstation I don't really see Bioshock anywhere. It's more of an Xbox thing. So on that basis, I think that Big Daddy should not return. I mean it just doesn't fit together in my head to have someone like the Big Daddy in the game when they're gonna leave out Solid Snake and Crash! If you can get Bioshock rep. there's room for the guys that are needed! Isaac Clarke He's sorta in the same boat as Big Daddy. Even with my little knowledge of Dead Space, I do know that it is a pretty Xbox orientated game. It's not an Xbox exclusive or anything (hence him being in the game at all) but it's kinda like with COD. Objectively, it's not particularly Xbox, or particularly Playstation. But at the end of the it is definately associated with Xbox gamers more. Thus, lending itself to an Xbox Allstar and not a Playstation one. Also, the fact that he was DLC tells me that they were ''really scraping the bottom of the barrel here. I mean I first said "Oh cool more DLC! There's still hope for Solid Snake and Crash!" but then when Isaac was revealed it made me think that they put him in... just because they could. Just because it was easier for them to get hold of Dead Space than what it was for the likes of Crash. So with that said I don't think Isaac should return either. There's just so much more room for improvment. Evil Cole Right. Now that I've got my 2 main problems out of the way it's time to talk down to characters that actually mean something to Playstation. Ok. Evil Cole. Now the thing is here, that I don't actually want him to leave. So the fact that he's in this list is a little odd. See, I actually main Evil Cole, so I definately don't want him to leave haha. My point is here however, is that I want his character slot to leave. He shouldn't be a character of his own I don't think. So where does this put Evil Cole? Right next to Regular cole that is! Yup. I think they should actually share a character slot. I believe that SuperBot intended to have him this way but they were convinced to slip cole into 2 clear cut characters. I have 2 ideas as to how he can work. The first is pretty simple. You start of as Good Cole and you can press a button which would invert your karma and transform you into Evil cole. 2 characters in one slot: Zelda style. The only problem with this is that it doesn't stay true to the infamous series. At no point during InFamous can Cole just switch his morals willy nilly and by extension all his powers. It makes sence for Zelda because... well... she can. So this idea might be a bit of a flop. My second idea is that Cole starts off neutral. with no Circle moves or supers. Just racking up AP. Then quickly the game would decide if you became evil during that game, or good during that game. Play well, and you would become Good cole; play badly, and you would become Evil cole. lemme explian a little further. Good Cole: *Use Good Combos *Play Fair *Defend Well *Generally be good at the game Evil Cole *Use a lot of individual attacks *Spam *Generally be bad at the game I think this would work quite well as it would give the good players a sense of reward: "I turned into Good Cole! I must be good at this game!" And they could continue utilising the combo-based Good Cole. Also, it would help those who aren't very good at the game, as Evil Cole is a lot more powerful, thus giving them a helping hand. The only downside is that feelings might get hurt by those who wind up turning Evil. :( Nariko Now, this one is completely bias I have to say. To be honest, I never even knew who the hell she was when she was announced. "Narika? Who's that? Is she from a brand new game? Is she from a vintage PS1 game? Is she PlayStation exclusive? Who develops her games?" And thus once I bought the game and found out she was from a game called Heavenly Sword. There are no major problems with her whatsoever but I just feel that personally, she doesn't mean a lot to me and I don't really feel like she deserves to be in a game celebrating Playstation's biggest mascots. Hey, this is my list! Radec Now, I know what you're thinking. "Oh Radec is annoying online so he needs to be cut!"... And you're right! It's not a huge problem, it's just that his neutral Triangle and Side Triangle are some of the most (If not the most) spammable moves in the whole game!" You could practice the game for as long as you like and become amazing with a certain character but still get Level 3'd by a guy who was just holding Triangle and drinking a Coke. Also, his Sniper. Oh God, his sniper. I personally, think SuperBot is to blame here. If you're gonna have a move with infinte range you cannot make the AP gain that high! And the effect so harsh! It should be chip damage at best. Similar to Kratos' bow, which has infinte range but is also doesn't trigger any reaction when you're hit. That's fair. Ok, maybe saying he should be cut was a bit much. Maybe they could just replace his Neutral Triangle and seriously nerf his sniper. Or, better yet, replace him altogether! You're changing some moves anyway so why not just a whole moveset sweep and replace him with the guy from Shadow Fall, Lucas Kellen? It makes sense to me. Emmett Graves Last but not least, Emmett. This guy has kinda been thrown into the same boat as Nariko tbh. I mean Starhawk really wasn't that big a game. I actually think that he was only put in to advertise ''that game. It's nothing major it's just that he's kinda... irrelevant. He's not that big or meaningful to Playstation and is ''definitely not an Allstar. I mean by the time the sequel comes out he will be completely forgotton. Also, another reason he should be out is that with the nigh-obligatory inclusion of Delsin in the next game who will probably be able to customise his moveset, Emmett no longer brings anything unique to the table. I don't particularly dislike him, it's just that he doesn't have any real reason to stick around. Ok well that concludes my big list of cuts. I hope I haven't been too much of a downer in these but... there ya have it. Please share your opinion in the comments if you have any! What do you agree with? What do you not agree with? Please make yourself heard! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts